


A Morning for the Books

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Meeting, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah, shit, I’m covered in grease. I’m sorry, man.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Steve chuckles, wiping his palm on the old pair of jeans he’d thrown on before leaving the house. “These jeans are specifically for riding and working on the bike. No stranger to being covered in grease myself.”</p><p>“Bet that’s a sight,” Bucky quips with a smirk and a wink, and before Steve can stop himself, he sasses the guy right back.</p><p>“Well, I’d be happy to show you anytime,” Steve replies, and he can feel the beginnings of a blush staining his cheeks as the brunet barks out a laugh. </p><p>
  <b> In which Steve's motorcycle breaks down and the new mechanic at Dugan's shop is too sexy for his own good.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning for the Books

**Author's Note:**

> Last of the oneshot prompts! For the lovely tumblr user who wanted to see Bucky as a motorcycle mechanic. Hope this doesn't disappoint!

It’s one of those perfect spring days that occasionally grace the mid-Atlantic region of the United States in April. It’s cool, but not raining for a change as Steve steps out onto his back porch, breathing in the sweet, crisp air.

Weak, early-morning sunlight dapples through the trees surrounding his small home, bathing the wood he’s standing on in a soft glow. A thin layer of mist hangs low over the yard and Steve can see dewdrops still clinging to the grass. Lexington, his motley cross between a border collie and some sort of terrier, is snuffling around the flower beds and Steve smiles as she bounds back to him when he calls her.

“I think,” Steve grins, scratching her behind the ears. “That today is a good day for the bike.”

Lexington woofs softly, wagging her tail, and follows Steve through the sliding glass door.

 

* * *

 

“You better have a fuckin’ incredible reason for callin’ me at-” Sam growls into the phone as he looks at his bedside clock - “8:03 on a Saturday morning.”

“Well, I don’t know if you’re gonna think it’s an incredible reason,” Steve sighs, and Sam groans as he rolls out of bed. “But it’s a reason.”

“Spit it out, Rogers,” Sam yawns, stretching his hands skyward and holding the phone against his face with his shoulder. “What’s up?”

“I took the bike out this morning since it was so nice,” Steve explains. “And I, uh, kind of broke down. I can call for a tow, but there’s at least two cases of beer in it for you if you come out and get me.”

“I really hate you sometimes,” Sam sighs as he pulls a pair of jeans over his boxers and slips on socks and sneakers. “Where you at?”

Steve gives Sam the route number of the road and the mile marker he's closest to - of course, it’s a solid half hour drive even at this early hour - as Sam puts him on speaker to pull on a hoodie and grabs his keys. “All right, hang tight. I’ll be there as fast as I can, all right?”

“You’re a lifesaver and I love you,”  Sam can hear his friend smiling through the phone. “Thank you.”

Sam grumbles as he walks out into the cool air and climbs into his pickup, wondering how on earth he got saddled with an early-bird friend like Steve Rogers.

 

* * *

 

Sam drives Steve to the shop where he gets both his bike and Jeep serviced and elects to sit in the cab with a book while Steve talks to the mechanic on duty.

“Hey, Dugan,” Steve calls out in a jovial tone, grinning as his eyes scan the shop for the burly ginger. As the owner, he’s most likely the one in first thing on a weekend morning. “I think my alternator’s shot to shit, pal. I know Saturdays can be nuts for you, but I could really use a hand.”

“Tim’s not in ‘til the afternoon,” Steve starts at the deep voice coming from underneath an old Buick. “Maybe I can help.”

Steve can practically feel his synapses misfiring because the unfamiliar brunet who stands to greet him is absolutely stunning. His dark hair is pulled up into a slipshod bun that should look stupid but just comes across as stupidly sexy, his gray-blue eyes are large and expressive and his lips are plush and pink. The guy must have been hot because he’s unzipped his coveralls and tied the sleeves at his waist, exposing fairly broad shoulders and a leanly muscled torso and arms. There’s some engine grease smeared across his cheek and all over the white tank he’s wearing.

Steve needs to say something before this guy assumes he’s having a stroke. Which he might be, but whatever.

“Uh, hey,” Steve grins, extending his hand. “Steve Rogers. You must be the great new mechanic Dugan’s been talking about. I was out on my bike this morning, and I think the alternator failed. Would you mind takin’ a look?”

“Just gotta finish up with the LaSabre back there, but yeah, I can check it out,” Bucky nods, shaking Steve’s hand, jerking back about halfway through. “Ah, shit, I’m covered in grease. I’m sorry, man.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Steve chuckles, wiping his palm on the old pair of jeans he’d thrown on before leaving the house. “These jeans are specifically for riding and working on the bike. No stranger to being covered in grease myself.”

“Bet that’s a sight,” Bucky quips with a smirk and a wink, and before Steve can stop himself, he sasses the guy right back.

“Well, I’d be happy to show you anytime,” Steve replies, and he can feel the beginnings of a blush staining his cheeks as the brunet barks out a laugh.

“That an invitation, Rogers?” Bucky practically purrs, and Steve can’t stop the small shiver that runs down his spine at the heat in the other man’s tone. “Because I’d love to get you nice and dirty.”

 _Jesus_ , Steve blinks rapidly as Bucky slinks even closer, looking like a panther stalking its prey. _It is_ way _too early in the day for someone to be so incredibly seductive._

Bucky’s standing just in front of him now, reaching out and smearing a touch of engine grease across Steve’s left cheek.

“Mhmm,” Bucky hums as he leans in close, and Steve’s going to faint, he really is. “Suits you.”

Steve’s leaning in, drawn to the warmth of the other man, the heat of his lips so close to Steve’s own. And then suddenly that warmth is gone and Steve is stumbling forward, panting slightly.

“Let’s get that bike of yours in here,” Bucky smirks, then saunters past Steve, slim hips swaying enticingly.

“Fuck,” Steve whispers, whirling to follow the brunet out of the shop.

 

* * *

 

Bucky has never been happier to be the only mechanic in a shop early on a Saturday morning. Because this Steve Rogers guy is absolutely the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen. The blond is tall and broad and his features are stunning. Bucky doesn’t think Steve would have any trouble gripping his thighs and lifting him, pushing him back against a wall and then -

 _Settle down, there, Buck_ , the brunet chastises himself. _Don’t scare off a customer._

But instead of freaking out, Steve flirts back when Bucky can’t keep a suggestive comment from rolling off his tongue. So, Bucky pushes, and he’s not at all disappointed by the way the other man’s pupils dilate, encroaching on bright blue irises or the way his breath quickens as Bucky runs a thumb across his cheek.

The engine grease really _does_ suit this Adonis, but Bucky assumes most things probably suit a guy as handsome as Steve.

Bucky can hear Steve stumble behind him as he heads out of the shop to get Steve’s bike and has to stifle a giggle. He’s gonna have a lot of fun with this guy.

A dark-skinned man climbs out of the cab as Bucky and Steve approach a pickup with a motorcycle secured in the bed, and Bucky’s heart sinks. Of _course_ someone as attractive as Steve is unavailable.

“Hey there,” the man grins and extends his hand. “Sam Wilson, nice to meet you.”

“Bucky Barnes,” Bucky replies with a small smile as they shake. “Likewise.”

“All right, let’s get this hunk of junk outta my truck so I can go have breakfast with Maria,” Sam says, climbing into the bed of the truck. “You can call me for a ride when Bucky’s done evaluating the damage, and I expect you to keep your word on those two cases, pal.”

Bucky chuckles as Steve pouts, feeling suddenly lighter because he’s pretty sure Sam wouldn’t be speaking to Steve that way if they were together.

“How’d you get grease on your-” Sam begins as he gets a good look at Steve’s face once they’ve set the bike down, then glances over at Bucky who hands are covered with the stuff.

“You know what?” Sam lets out an exasperated sigh as he turns back to his truck. “Don’t answer that; I don’t want to know. I’ll see you later, Steve. Nice meeting you Bucky.”

Bucky smiles and waves, turning to look at Steve who is now red as a tomato. Bucky likes it; it brings out his too-blue eyes even more.

“C’mon,” Bucky chuckles, wheeling the bike into the garage. “You can keep me company while I finish up on the Buick and check out your bike.”

“That all you wanna check out?” Steve asks, then looks absolutely mortified as he realizes what he’s just said. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I can’t, uh, seem to stop saying stupid things.”

“Then don’t,” Bucky grins at Steve over his shoulder. “It’s cute.”

 

* * *

 

Steve finds himself sitting cross-legged on the concrete floor beside the Buick, talking to Bucky as he works on the automobile. The conversation flows easily, which surprises Steve given the tension that still lingers between them.

“So, you said you’re no stranger to bein’ covered in grease,” Bucky grins as he slides out from under the car. “Why not just take care of the problem yourself?”

Steve chuckles, running a hand through his hair. “It’s more of a hobby for me. I can take pretty good care of the bike, but I know when I need a professional. This is beyond my abilities.”

Bucky smiles as he stands, tugging Steve up along with him. The blond’s breath catches in his throat at Bucky’s proximity, and Steve wants nothing more than to reach out and pull the other man flush against him, to kiss Bucky until the brunet is begging for more.

“C’mon,” Bucky’s grin is sly, but Steve could swear he sees wistfulness in those stormy eyes as Bucky backs away. “I’ll show you how a professional does it.”

 

* * *

 

Steve’s close beside him as Bucky begins working on the bike, close enough that Bucky can feel the other man’s body heat emanating from him. It’s kind of difficult to concentrate on what he’s doing, but motorcycles are Bucky’s specialty so it’s not an impossible challenge.

“You were right,” Bucky grins over his shoulder at Steve, who returns his smile. “Alternator’s done. Gonna have to replace it. Let me see if we have the part.”

Bucky rises and wanders into the storage room and begins looking for what he needs. He debates telling Steve they don’t have it even after he’s found it just so that he’s guaranteed to see the blond again in a couple of days.

Bucky gasps softly when he turns because Steve is standing right behind him.

“Give a guy some warning, Steve,” Bucky huffs out a laugh. “Scared me half to death.”

“Sorry,” Steve whispers, and Bucky’s eyes widen as the blond moves into his personal space. Steve’s eyes are a little uncertain, but his jaw is set and determined and before Bucky can ask him what he’s doing back here, Steve is surging forward, cupping Bucky’s face and kissing him deeply.

 _Well,_ Bucky thinks as his hands fly forward to grip Steve’s arms. _This is certainly a morning for the books._

 

* * *

 

 _What the fuck are you doing, Rogers?_ Steve asks himself as his tongue invades Bucky’s mouth, curling and running along the roof of the brunet’s mouth. From the way Bucky whimpers, Steve doesn’t think he minds the sudden assault, but Steve pulls back anyway.

“I’m sorry, I-” Steve begins, but then Bucky’s hauling him back, lips firm and insistent against Steve’s.

 _This is crazy,_ Steve thinks as he wraps his arms around Bucky, pushing him back against one of the walls. _This is insane, Steve. This is by far the dumbest thing you’ve ever done._

“Shit,” Bucky gasps as Steve begins trailing kisses along his jawline and down his neck, sucking at the flesh. Steve thinks about marking Bucky up, bruising the tender skin just enough so that when Bucky sees it, he’ll remember this. Steve growls low in his throat and sucks harder, grazing his teeth against Bucky’s throat.

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky moans, arching up against him. “Christ, you’re the best customer I’ve ever had.”

Steve pulls back, chuckling as he looks down at Bucky. The brunet’s eyes are glassy, his lips red and kiss-swollen, and his chest heaves with every breath. Steve figures he looks just as wrecked.

Steve jumps back as the door to the shop opens and Tim Dugan’s familiar voice calls out a hello. Bucky grins rakishly as he adjusts himself, grabbing the alternator and motioning for Steve to follow him out.

“Hiya, Dum Dum,” Bucky smiles as he and Steve walk out into the shop. “Thought you weren’t comin’ in til later?”

“Figured I’d get an early start,” Dugan’s eyes narrow as he glances between Bucky and Steve, a small smile turning up the corners of his lips. “Hey there, Steve.”

“Hey, Dugan,” Steve replies, trying desperately not to blush because Tim’s no idiot. “Bike broke down. Bucky was just showing me how to replace an alternator.”

“Is that right?” Dugan chuckles, glancing at his employee. “Well, I hope you’ll be satisfied enough with his service to keep coming back.”

Steve blushes at the amusement dancing in his friend’s eyes, and he can’t help the small chuckle that escapes his lips as Bucky begins to shake with silent laughter. “Yeah, I’m sure I will be.”

 

* * *

 

“All set,” Bucky grins at Steve about forty-five minutes later. “You wanna pay now or you want us to send you a bill?”

“Might as well take care of it now,” Steve replies, then follows Bucky to the register. The brunet keeps glancing up at him and smiling in a way that has heat pooling low in Steve’s gut as he rings him up.

“All right,” Bucky says, handing Steve his receipt after the transaction’s complete. “You’re all set. Just one more thing.”

“What’s that?” Steve tilts his head to try and get a look as Bucky grabs a business card and scribbles something on the back.

“My number,” Bucky smiles, handing it over. “I’m off at six. You should call me later.”

“Oh,” Steve’s voice is far too breathless right now, but with the way Bucky’s beaming at him he doesn’t really care. “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.”

“Good,” Bucky smirks, winking. “Because I’d like to deliver on that whole getting you nice and dirty promise, Rogers.”

Steve exhales a shaky laugh and nods. “Sounds like a plan.”

Once he’s out of the shop, Steve texts Sam that he doesn’t need a ride but that he’ll be over at some point tomorrow with the two cases of beer. He’s not sure exactly when, though.

 _I think I have a date tonight,_ he types, unable to stop smiling as he pockets the phone and revs the bike’s engine, peeling away and wondering if Bucky would prefer going out or staying in.

Steve knows which he’s leaning toward.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can follow me or submit requests [here](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/).


End file.
